


Bella Maria

by AshVarnei



Series: Tumblr Pepperony Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Pepperony - Freeform, Pizza, Pizzeria AU, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, crazy italian family, tardisofiron, there's a tag for pizza au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVarnei/pseuds/AshVarnei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks are the wealthy owners of the well-known pizzeria franchise. Pepper Potts works at the LA restaurant as a waitress. Tony Stark hangs out in the restaurant to annoy the chef and get free pizza. <br/>Meeting was inevitable; falling in love, maybe not quite so. Now Pepper just has to survive meeting Tony's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Maria

Pepper had only been working at Bella Maria for a month when she met Tony. She'd just finished her shift when she heard yelling from the kitchen, so she ducked her head through the door to check that everything was okay.

What she saw was their fifty year old Italian chef, Elisa, yelling at a handsome, dark-haired man who was holding his hands up in surrender, and doing his best to talk over her. What either of them were saying was impossible to make out.

Pepper stared at the scene for a few seconds before she prepared to back away, but she didn't get a chance. The second Elisa saw her she was pushing the young man towards her. “Pepper, good, get this boy out of my kitchen!” she said desperately, rapping the man over the shoulder with her spoon for good measure before continuing her tirade in Italian.

Pepper found herself tugging the man out into the staff corridor, where he proceeded to yell something back into the kitchen in Italian, smirking, before he turned to Pepper. He flashed her an easy grin, shoving his hands into his pockets, seemingly not at all perturbed at being outed so unceremoniously from the kitchen. He had tomato sauce dripping off his nose from where Elisa's spoon had splattered him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Pepper repeated automatically, staring at him.

He looked at her more closely. “I don't think I've seen you around here before... did 'Lisa call you _Pepper_?” he asked, slightly incredulously.

“Um, yes...” Pepper frowned. She didn't recognise him either. “Do you work here?”

“Well, that's debatable. I would say yes, but technically I'm still on the employment roster at the NYC place, so... not here here.”

Pepper frowned. “What?” The tomato sauce was about to drip onto the expensive dress shirt he was wearing, so she automatically fished out a napkin and wiped it off his face. “Sorry, there, that's better.”

“Thanks.” The man tilted his head at her curiously, and then flashed her a grin. “Tony Stark,” he said holding his hand out.

Pepper shook it, still not understanding, until she did. Her eyes widened. This was her boss' son. This was  _Tony Stark._ And she'd just dragged him out of the kitchen. She looked between him and the kitchen door a couple of times, eyes still wide with shock. “I.. uh...”

“Hey, don't worry.” He grinned at her again, a tad sheepishly. “That happens all the time. I've known 'Lisa since I was a kid.”

Pepper nodded distractedly. “So I'm not about to get fired?”

Tony blinked at her. “No...”

Taking a deep breath, Pepper recovered herself. “Well I wouldn't advise going back in the kitchen any time soon, I've never seen Elisa like that...”

“That's because I haven't been around,” Tony interrupted, still grinning. “Believe me, it's not that uncommon.”

Pepper shook her head and continued. “Anyway Mr Stark, I apologize for dragging you out of the kitchen--”

“You were only following Elisa's orders, y'know that's actually a good idea in general. Don't get on her bad side. It's not pretty.”

“Be that as it may...” Pepper continued formally, but Tony just sighed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

“Aw, come on. Look, if you really want to make it up to me, have dinner with me.”

Pepper blinked at him. She'd heard enough gossip around the restaurant about the son of the Starks. Everyone called him a dedicated playboy, who jetted around between parties in NYC and LA. All of Pepper's sensibilities were telling her to say no.

But Tony was smiling hopefully at her, gorgeous brown eyes still framed by splatters of tomato sauce. Pepper couldn't say no to that face.

“Just this once, Mr Stark.”

“Great!” He was tugging her along now, out of the back door, barely giving Pepper a chance to grab her purse. “Then you can explain to me why you're called _Pepper._ ”

()

Just one dinner turned into two, and two turned into three, and three turned into 'until the next time', and before Pepper knew it they'd been dating for a year and fully settled into a serious relationship. She'd had qualms about dating Tony Stark, but she hadn't regretted it at all. Tony might be hopeless about some things, over the top in others, and just plain ridiculous half the time, but he wasn't the heartless jerk the restaurant gossip circle painted him to be. Pepper got to know first hand his caring nature and devotion to his work and the people he loved. Romance wasn't his forte, but he tried.

So when he went down on one knee with a ring one evening, those dark Italian eyes bright with hope and nerves, Pepper didn't even have to think about her answer.

“Yes, Tony of course, yes.”

The brilliant smile that spread across his face made her heart swell more than the ring he slid onto her finger.

“Pep. I want you to meet my parents,” Tony said quietly, later that night.

Pepper turned to look at him in surprise. He knew why she was surprised, of course. Despite dating Tony for over a year now, she'd never met the older Starks. Technically, of course, they were her bosses, but Howard and Maria were practically retired now. Tony still visited them, but he never talked about them.

But as much as he didn't want to fight for his father's approval any more, he wanted them to like Pepper. He wanted to prove that he could make good decisions, he wanted to show off his amazing girlfriend – fiancée _–_ to his parents. Their opinion could never change his mind, but he wanted them to love Pepper like he did.

Pepper looked at him closely before nodding. “Okay.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Just give me some advance warning Stark. I don't want to come home from the restaurant and find your parents sat on my couch.”

Tony grinned. “I'm sure they'd love your couch,” he deadpanned, but he nodded quickly at her glare. “Yeah, sure. Mom will want us to come round for dinner anyway.”

()

Pepper had just finished her afternoon shift when Tony appeared behind her in the staff corridor, sneaking his hands around her waist and pulling her to him.

“Hey Pep,” he murmured, kissing her neck as she jumped slightly.

“Hello Tony,” she said fondly, pushing him away from her and turning around. She blinked at him. “Tony, why- You're covered in flour!” His hair was practically grey and the shoulders of his suit were covered.

“I, uh, yeah.” Tony shrugged, running his hands through his hair and making Pepper jump backwards as flour went everywhere. “I was just in the kitchen...” He rubbed his neck, glancing at her a little shamefacedly, looking like a schoolboy caught redhanded.

Pepper shook her head exasperatedly. “How many times does she have to tell you to stay out?” she asked conversationally.

Tony shrugged, unconcerned, and hugged her again. “So, you ready?”

“For what?” Pepper asked, smiling as Tony turned horrified eyes on her. He'd been far too nervous about Pepper meeting his parents all week. “I'm teasing you,” she said, patting his cheek. “Let me get changed,” she added, disappearing into the staff bathroom.

Tony was a bundle of nerves throughout the drive to his parent's house, rambling on about something or other. Pepper tuned him out for the most part. His anxiety was not helping her own. These were Tony's  _parents_ .

()

“This is Pepper,” Tony introduced proudly, squeezing Pepper's hand tightly. Howard shook her hand and Maria kissed her cheek with a smile.

“Come, dinner's ready,” Maria said, disappearing into the dining room and leaving the other three to follow.

Small talk was made for a little while, and Pepper thought Tony's parents might be warming up to her. Howard was certainly charming enough, and Maria was welcoming and friendly enough for Pepper to start to feel comfortable.

“So where did you two meet?” Maria asked curiously, refilling Pepper's plate for her.

“She works at the restaurant in LA,” Tony answered, glancing at his father and away again quickly.

“I'm a waitress,” Pepper added without really thinking about it, about to tell the exact story of how they met, but she stopped when she caught Tony wincing out of the corner of her eye. Pepper had told Tony straight, months ago, that she didn't want a promotion because of him. She wanted to earn what she had.

Howard was looking a lot colder now, except he didn't look at her at all, he was looking at Tony, like he was disappointed in him. “Really?” the older man said coolly and Pepper felt her stomach drop as Tony quickly changed the subject.

The rest of the meal passed more awkwardly, Maria and Pepper and an annoyed looking Tony making most of the conversation while Howard ate in silence. When they'd finished, the older man looked up at Tony. “Could I have a word with you in private, Tony?”

Maria frowned at Howard, but Tony looked up at his father and nodded stiffly, squeezing Pepper's hand before he left the room.

Maria sighed. “Those two are always fighting. I always hoped they'd grow out of it.”

Pepper smiled sympathetically. “I don't think Tony grows out of anything.”

“No, but I can hope.” Maria smiled at her warmly. “I must admit, I've been wondering who Tony's mysterious lady was for a while now.”

Pepper blushed slightly. “Oh, but I thought Tony hadn't told you...”

“Tony never tells us anything. No, I could tell. He's been a lot happier recently.”

“I, well...” Pepper wasn't really sure how to answer that, but she didn't have to, as the sound of yelling from the other room interrupted them.

“What the hell do you mean by that!?” Pepper jumped. She'd never heard Tony sound so angry before.

“Tony, calm down,” Howard's voice demanded. “I'm just pointing out that you can do better...”

Pepper flinched and Maria looked horrified. “I'm so sorry, Howard's very old fashioned sometimes--”

“Better than Pepper?!” Tony retorted. “Not in a million years! She's the best thing that ever happened to me! I don't care how many rich daughters of your old business pals you have lined up for me to marry! I'm not asking your fucking permission--”

“Anthony Stark, you have a responsibility--”

“Fuck that. And you know what? Fuck you too. I love Pepper. I'll marry her even if you cut me out of your goddamn Will.”

There was a slamming door and Tony stormed back into the dining room a second later, visibly enraged. “We're leaving, Pep,” he said quietly, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

Pepper nodded quietly, giving Maria a quick smile. She placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, rubbing it, and his anger deflated slightly. There were still lines of tension in his body, but he turned to Maria, looking vaguely ashamed. “I'm sorry, mom. I just...”

Maria smiled sadly at Tony. “It's okay, amore,” she said softly. “You're right to be angry.”

Tony smiled slightly, kissing her on the cheek and mumbling something in Italian that Pepper didn't catch.

Tony pulled away after a moment, taking Pepper's hand in his tightly. Maria followed them out into the hall, where Howard was already standing. Tony didn't look at his father at all, he just glanced back at Maria. “Mom, I'm afraid you'll have to visit us in the future,” he said quietly.

Tony practically crumpled when they were finally safely in the car, Pepper driving because she didn't trust him to right now. “I'm sorry,” he said, upset and ashamed. “I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be that bad.”

Pepper reached across to pat his knee. “It's okay, Tony. I can deal with your father being an asshole.”

The corners of Tony's mouth twitched upwards at her candour, and the tension finally bled out of his body. “Mom loved you though, so she might be able to talk him round.” He didn't have high hopes of that, but there was always a chance. He sighed. “It's not like his opinion really matters. I'm still going to marry you.”

“I heard,” Pepper said, smiling slightly. Tony's defiant defence of her had really touched her. She knew Tony loved her, but to hear him proclaim it like that...

Tony did smirk then. “Yeah, I guess I got a bit loud.”

“I'm used to you being loud,” Pepper answered, matching his smirk. Tony gaped at her for a moment, and then the conversation devolved onto different lines entirely.

()

But despite Tony insisting that Howard's opinion didn't matter, his behaviour said otherwise. He was dejected, trying to put on a brave face for Pepper but moping whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Pepper had half a mind to drive over to the Stark house and give Howard a piece of her mind. How dare he do this to Tony? The man didn't know how lucky he was to have a son like him.

()

One evening a couple of months later, Tony and Pepper were sat in the restaurant, half an hour since the last customers had gone home, eating left over pepperoni pizza. (Tony was currently in Elisa's good books.) There was a noise from Giusto, the maître de, that made the couple look round, just as he unlocked the front door again to let Maria and Howard in.

Tony stood up tensely, taking a step towards them. “Um, what...?”

Maria tugged Howard forward. The man looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, but he looked at both Pepper and Tony. “I wanted to apologise to you both. It was wrong of me to judge on terms of money. And you were right, Tony, to defend her.”

Tony's mouth had dropped open slightly. His father  _never_ apologized. Or said that  _Tony was right._

Howard glanced at Pepper. His smile was still a little stiff, but it looked honest at least. “Welcome to the family.”

Pepper took a deep breath as they all looked at her. “Thank you, Mr Stark,” she said coolly. This man had hurt Tony; she wasn't going to give him a warm welcome.

()

Elisa and Giusto were shamelessly eavesdropping, and now Elisa bounded forward to Tony. “You did not tell us you were getting married, bambino!”

Tony managed to grin and look disgruntled at the same time. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, not bambino any more...” He tried to shrug her off, but she didn't let go until she'd kissed his cheek before moving on to Pepper.

“And you... you didn't tell us either...”

Pepper smiled. Giusto was now congratulating the Starks. “We were trying to keep it a secret,” Pepper explained.

“Of course. But you don't need to keep secrets from us. I should have known,” Elisa added. “When you first met, you stopped him from bounding back into my kitchen ten minutes later. No one else has ever managed that.”

Pepper looked surprised, glancing over at Tony, who was clearly trying to escape from the clutches of Giusto and his parents. “I can believe that,” she admitted a moment later, smiling. 

Elisa smiled. “You are good for him,” she said, taking the plates and bustling back into the kitchen.

()

Tony managed to escape with Pepper ten minutes later, grumbling. “Crazy Italian family.” He glanced up to flash a grin at Pepper. “You better get used to it, Pep,” he added, lacing his fingers through hers as they walked home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was given to me by an anon as a promptfic on tumblr. I loved writing it and I kinda love these characters now. It is only a oneshot, so it doesn't go into huge depth, though it is still longer than I was expecting. And that's after deleting bits... oh well. ;)


End file.
